


Translucent

by FireySeraph



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireySeraph/pseuds/FireySeraph
Summary: “Would you ever consider to falling in… love to me, again?”





	Translucent

The wine is red, transparent and luminescent inside the crystal-like glass. Screaming of a tale of separation and reconciliation, about two male repressed desires, utterly suffocating silence. The liquid is fine burgundy glimmering under the blurred moonlight.

“Would you ever consider to falling in… love to me again?”

That’s a bad choice of wording for such question.

The deep pair of crimson darts straight to the contrast pair of golden, although it lives within a similar swarm; lukewarm, ready to raise or to cease.

“I can’t.”

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou almost never finds a chance to a degree which puts him in a blinding astonishment. Almost, he does once. To an entity so mesmerizingly beautiful, magical, namely Kise Ryouta. He jumps freely down into an unfamiliar feeling called love for him. A finely crafted figure, an extremely puzzling maze: tucked perfectly behind the blonde’s dazzling smile, Akashi is craving.

He falls in love to the embodiment of Sun.

“Good night, Ryouta.”

“Uhm… Akashicchi, we can still be friend, right?”

He halts. Beside the finely crafted mahogany table, he glances to the blonde. Staring, both royal color of passion and glory, red clashes yellow.

“We are.”

He never fells out of it.

“Thank you.”

And Kise Ryouta’s unwavering smile, until now, remains stunning.


End file.
